Put yourself in my shoes, See if the Hexes hurt
by social.life.void
Summary: This is The story of Gryffindor student Jack Hoggard, born into a muggle family with a long witchcraft gene on the mothers side. It's it his sixth year but with making a new friend things may be interesting... will develop into romance with possible violence and language at points...
1. Chapter 1

_This is the opening chapter for my Hogwarts based fiction (I'm using characters from my Pottermore and using characters based on my friends)_

_first fic so please don't blaze, critique and constructive criticism is happily welcomed x_

…It was a long evening in the courtyard, there's only so many times you can practice you're charms homework before it gets dull and repetitive, being a 6th year wasn't the best nowadays, I'm 16 years old and my attention span isn't the most prominent, drawing and painting sustain my boredom between classes, but its just a way to get by without hexing myself for entertainment…

"You alright jack?" said Arty, one of the few Ravenclaw's I was actually a friend of, the others were kinda snobbish or I'd already kicked their ass in the duels, not a lot of students had a great deal to say when a mudblood can best them.

"Yeah I'm fine just not a lot going on at the moment is there?" she didn't understand my pessimism or boredom, she always managed to fill the time, either with studies or crafts of something that to me sounded either dull or was done too often to be fun any more.

"Well we are half way through the semester, things calm down as per usual, just pick up a hobby it's not that difficult" she said with a melancholy tone to her usually chirpy voice.

"I guess… How are you and Richie anyway?" I have to check on her every now and again, its difficult sustaining a relationship with a muggle, often there's a risk of exposure, but so far she's managed to keep it under wraps, it's just good that Hogwarts can easily pass as a boarding school considering there's a similar holiday system. Not that it's enough for her parents, although Arty and Richie have dated for a two years her parents are still a little backwards in the fact they want to continue a pureblood line, and were shocked when she got a muggle boyfriend rather than the general stereotype to meet someone while at Hogwarts.

My parents are both muggles anyway, they only know of the wizarding world because my mother's side is full of witches and wizards; it just skipped her. But with my family both sides are expectant of one another, to the extent that my dad knows of my mums past, and my grandparents like muggles.

Luckily as a single guy there's naturally no conflict relationship wise anyway, it's not I don't want one, it's that one hasn't come a long yet I guess...

"Its all good as far as I'm aware, he's been as nice to my parents while I've been gone as he can be when he's near them" she replied with, fairly calm but I could tell something was wrong still.

"That's good I guess... What aren't you telling me?" She seemed  
shocked by my deduction of a problem, she let out a depressed sigh,  
her eyes full and doubtful.

"Must you know me so damn well?" She retorted with hesitation, trying to bring a smile to her unusually melancholy demeanour, "He's getting suspicious..."  
"How can you tell" I questioned.  
"He seems off when I've spoken to him, even in his letters he is asking questions about the school and my courses, its really trivial but it seems strange, I hope I can keep it up until I can see him" she said, I could see the thoughts passing through her mind and the doubts she was having, I wanted nothing more than to help her but there was nothing I could do except help her through and comfort.

Arty had always been like a sister to me during our time at Hogwarts, she'd liked that I'd been able to come up with a decent nickname for her, Artemis is a pretty hard name to shorten without sounding like a guy, but arty suited her, with her natural artistic flare and the fact she doesn't come across overly effeminate. I'd liked the interaction with a girl, I always seemed to get along with them better, glad at this point I don't attend muggle schools, I could not handle having to interact with guys all the time in sports situations, I'm awkward anyway but being the slightly lean feminine one hasn't always panned out in my favor…

"Enough about it, it'll sort itself out eventually… Come on we have to get back to home rooms before it gets to dark" She said, helping me up from my slump I had comfortably formed on one on the many stone arches surrounding the courtyard. The area always looked so sullen and almost magic around dusk, the scent of nearby Valerian and Lavender sweetening the air crisply. Taking in the air as I walked I felt the uncontrollable urge to spin in a sense of bliss, and that's when it hit me, I'd crashed into someone…


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter two for the fic, sorry if its a bit small just thought it was a good place at the end of it to round off the chapter..._

Those moments where you know you've done something stupid, yeah this is one of those, if I was lucky I'd have crashed into another Gryffindor, they'd know well enough that I'm a raging klutz, or second to that a Hufflepuff at least they're more mild mannered and probably  
would just brush it off with a smile like they tend to do with anything, but no, luck was not in my favour today of all days... All I saw in the flurry of embarrassment and impending pain was the colours green and silver… Slytherin…

"I am so sorry!" I blurted out by instinct (_what can I say I was raised polite_). I didn't dare even raise my head, I was ashamed at my klutziness, and I didn't want to see the expression of the person I could have possibly injured.

"It's no worry, are you okay?" a soft male voice asked me, I wasn't expecting such thoughtfulness from a Slytherin, let alone one I had crashed into…

"Yeah just a little disorientated but that's normal" I assured, only for my own body to prove me wrong as per usual and my head feels light as a feather and my legs losing feeling, and I begin slumping to the ground, or I would have, granted that the young Slytherin hadn't grabbed me before I made another spectacle of myself…

"Don't worry I've got you, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey" "Are you his friend?" he directed to Arty.

"Yes, Jack are you okay to go with him, Flitwick will have my head if I break curfew again?" She asked, I knew I couldn't ask her to stay, Filius Flitwick despite being one of the more lenient heads of house, and teacher in general, had his limits and Artemis had never been a fan of strict curfews, but even she knew when not to test people, besides, it would only hinder her if she gained punishment.

"Yeah I guess that's fine, I shouldn't be long anyway, I'll see you in charms tomorrow" I retorted before she sped off towards through the corridors. Then it struck me that I was half incapacitated and being carried by a Slytherin that held every right to want to leave me slumped in the corridor, I had to ask him, "Why are you helping me?" He looked shocked that I actually asked, I hadn't taken much notice of him as a person to be honest, but alone and looking directly at him I took in him looks, he was tall (_then again most people are tall when you're slouched into them_) had really dark hair and really blue eyes, all I could really tell while my vision was still terrible from the light headedness.

"Well I crashed into you and now you're not feeling great, so naturally I'd want to help you, do you not want me to?" he said, which instantly made me feel I'd insulted him, _crap_, the thought that he crashed into me made me feel crap as well, I just blamed myself because I know what I'm like at any rate, guess it's just bad timing.

"Well…um…" I didn't know what to think "Yes I would" still slurring and making a fool of myself but the words were out there.

"Well take a tight hold and I'll get you to the hospital wing, here I'll…" and like it was no great feat of strength he held me upright propped on his shoulder and escorted me, _well carried me_, to the care of Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.


End file.
